Timeline2
by summersman
Summary: Two friends accidently stumble upon a necklace while walking in the forest and find themselves transported back to the Middle Ages. (Timeline inspired, altho it doesn't really have much to do with MC's original characters :)
1. Necklace

"Hey, what's that you've got there?"  
  
Aaralyn glanced up. Ethan had turned back and was staring down at the necklace she'd just picked up off the forest floor.  
  
"I don't know... found it on the ground," Aaralyn replied, turning the small gray pendant slowly around in her hands.  
  
Ethan shrugged off his backpack and came over to have a closer look.  
  
"Looks kinda plain to me," he remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but I think I'll keep it anyway," Aaralyn slipped the necklace into her shorts pocket. "Lyssa's really into these things."  
  
Lyssa was Aaralyn's best friend. She'd come down with the flu over the weekend, so was stuck in bed back at the motel, while Aaralyn and Ethan had decided to go out for a short bushwalk. This was their third day on vacation in Tasmania, and they were going to make the most of it.  
  
"Poor Lyssa," Aaralyn said as she and Ethan continued walking. "She was really looking forward to this trip."  
  
"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "But if I were her, I'd have gone bushwalking anyhow. Runny nose, raging fevers and raking coughs can't stop the great Ethan Sanderman!" He pretended to puff out his chest and began beating it like Tarzan.  
  
Aaralyn laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Get outta here! You'll probably end up passing it on to me and Lyssa!"  
  
They walked for another ten minutes or so before Ethan called for a rest stop.  
  
Taking a big swig out of his drink bottle, he turned to Aaralyn. "Hey, lets see that necklace again?"  
  
Aaralyn dug it out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"Hmm.... the design looks pretty old..." he peered at it closely. "Hey, I wonder what this is..." He pressed the small bit sticking out.  
  
"What-" Aaralyn began. But that was as far as she got before everything suddenly blurred around them, and they felt the most excruciating pain, like their bodies were being ripped to pieces.  
  
It lasted only a second. 


	2. Knights

"What the hell just happened?" Ethan blinked, gazing around at their surroundings.  
  
"I have no idea..." Aaralyn replied in confusion. "Where are we?"  
  
"What do you mean 'where are we', we're in the forest."  
  
"No," she insisted, "it feels different. Colder. I mean, look at the trees – they're not eucalyptus. More like cedar or something..."  
  
At that moment, the ground began to shake.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Ethan frowned.  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this, Eth," Aaralyn began, glancing around.  
  
The trembling grew louder. It was very close now. Suddenly, a knight on a massive chestnut charger burst into the clearing.  
  
"Holy smokes!" Ethan yelped, jumping out of the way.  
  
Aaralyn wasn't as fast. The knight and his horse galloped right past her, sending her flying back into the undergrowth.  
  
The knight wheeled around once. "Make haste! Sir Stephan's men wilt soon be here!" Then he set spurs to his mount and galloped off.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ethan went over to help his friend to her feet.  
  
"No!" Aaralyn's eyes were wide. "Did you see that?! That was a bloody KNIGHT!"  
  
Ethan shook his head. "Must be some medieval re-enactment or something."  
  
"Looked damn realistic to me!" Aaralyn exclaimed, still shook up by the near miss. "Jesus, I almost got trampled and all you can say is 'must be some medieval re-enactment'".  
  
"Well sooorrrrry, your Highness," Ethan replied sarcastically. "You don't have to be so touchy. I did ask you if you were ok."  
  
"Well I'm not ok, alright?" She straightened out her clothes. "I --"  
  
"Shh!" Ethan abruptly held up a hand, cutting her off. "You hear that?"  
  
Aaralyn kept quiet. It sounded like more horses coming their way.  
  
"Quick, hide!"  
  
They jumped into the thick bushes just as more riders on horses charged past. These knights were wearing black tabards, as opposed to the blue and white worn by the first knight.  
  
"What's going on?" Aaralyn whispered.  
  
"Beats me," Ethan whispered back. "Come on, lets see what's the big deal." He took her hand and led the way in the direction the knights took. 


	3. Outlaws

They had only been walking for a few minutes when there came a rustling from the underbrush on either side of them. Then five big men, dressed in unkempt brown rags and all wielding big nasty-looking weapons stepped out in front of them.  
  
"Well, lookie here, boys," the giant one in the middle drawled. His head was completely shaven and he was slowly tapping a massive wooden club against one hand. "Fresh meat that dost not know it be dangerous to wander these woods alone." He and the other men cackled maliciously.  
  
"Please tell me this is still a re-enactment of some kind..." Aaralyn squeaked, slowly backing off with Ethan at her side. The five men looked like outlaws or bandits straight from the set of a Robin Hood movie. And from the threatening expressions on their faces, they were taking their roles way too seriously.  
  
Ethan gave a nervous chuckle. "Hey guys," he greeted them, "we're kinda lost here. I don't suppose you could help us out and point us in the right direction? Like -"  
  
But instead of laughing it off, the five men began to form a tight circle around him and Aaralyn. The two friends stared at each other, then at each of the hostile, leering faces around them. "Eth, I'm getting scared," Aaralyn whispered to him.  
  
"Its ok, they're just kidding around- "  
  
One man with a long puckered scar running down the side of his face began to swing his sword in preparation for an attack. The blade was stained and well nicked with use. Ethan gulped. "At least, I hope they're just kidding around..."  
  
"Give us thy bags." The shaven-head man demanded. He seemed to be their leader.  
  
Aaralyn clutched the straps of her backpack in white-knuckled hands. "I think they mean it, Eth."  
  
"Ok, let's just play along then..." Ethan told her in a low voice. "If things get serious, we can always revert to plan B."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Run like mad."  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Ethan shrugged out of his backpack and held it out to the outlaws. A man with an unruly nest of brown hair down to his shoulders snatched it from his hand. Aaralyn followed Ethan's example. The outlaw dug into the backpack, taking out a map, compass, water bottle, and throwing it all on the ground in disgust.  
  
"Thy gold, where be it?" the leader growled angrily.  
  
"Gold?" Ethan answered, puzzled.  
  
"It be on them!" the scar-faced man pointed with his sword.  
  
Throwing the bags away, the outlaws attacked. 


	4. Aaralyn

"Anymore bright ideas?" Aaralyn screamed as she ducked a swipe.  
  
"Yeah," Ethan shot back, "RUN!!!"  
  
Aaralyn made a break for the trees, but the leader of the outlaws quickly stepped in her path. He was well over six feet tall, and built like a wrestler. Snarling viciously, he swung his massive club at her head. Gasping, Aaralyn ducked. The man charged at her. Scrambling back, she stumbled over a tree root and would have fallen if Ethan hadn't been there to steady her.  
  
"Run!" he yelled at her.  
  
"What about you?" she gasped.  
  
"Don't worry bout me," he gave her a push away. "I can handle it. Karate lessons, remember? Just go, I'll catch up to you!"  
  
But then another outlaw rushed at them from the side and they were forced to split up. Breathing heavily, Aaralyn ran through the trees. The scar- faced man broke off from the group to give chase. Throwing a quick glance back over her shoulder, she saw Ethan prepare to take on the remaining four outlaws. Please be ok, she prayed as she continued to run with the scar- faced outlaw in hot pursuit. The ground was sloping downwards now, towards a wide stream. Without hesitation, Aaralyn plunged down the slope, half sliding, half stumbling over the rocks, dirt and fallen leaves. She shot another look over her shoulder. The outlaw was catching up. Her heart thudded frantically in fear. She reached the bottom of the slope and stared at the freely running stream. The current was strong, and there were a lot of jagged rocks, but she was a strong a swimmer. Taking a deep breath, she dove into the icy water and began swimming across with long strokes. The water was freezing, but she didn't stop until she was halfway across. In the middle, she paused to tread water and look back. The outlaw was standing at the water's edge, an expression of frustration marring his ugly face. As she watched, he let out a furious roar, spat on the ground and turned to climb back up the slope.  
  
Aaralyn let out a relieved breath, realizing that the brute couldn't swim. With measured strokes she turned and continued to swim to the other side. 


	5. Ethan

Ethan shifted his gaze from one outlaw to another, weighing them up. Christ, I'm only a red-belt and I've never had to take on four armed opponents before, he thought. He flicked a glance at Aaralyn to make sure she got away ok, and that was when the outlaws chose to attack. One charged at him with his sword. Ethan danced out of the way and landed a solid punch in the man's ribs as he rushed past. Another outlaw started swinging his axe at him, forcing him to back up. The big man sneered at him, baring a row of crooked yellow and black teeth. Ethan felt his back hit a tree trunk – bad move. Snarling, the brute swung the axe for Ethan's head. Eyes widening, Ethan ducked, just in time while chips of wood and bark flew out from the impact. While the man tried to free his axe blade from the trunk, Ethan struck him with a spinning kick. Bellowing in anger, the others attacked.  
  
One threw his dagger which Ethan couldn't avoid in time. It grazed his upper arm. He tried sweeping the feet of the one of them, but over balanced and landed on his back. He glanced up to see a dark heavy shape rushing towards his face. Reflexively, he rolled to his left, and the wooden club pounded harmlessly into the ground where his head had been just moments before. Something slammed into his stomach. Groaning, he doubled over in acute pain, gasping for breath. They kicked him again, this time in his face. There was a loud crack as his nose broke. Ethan cried out in wordless agony. For a second, he almost blacked out.  
  
Suddenly, the derisive jeers and roars cut off abruptly. "The duke's men!" One of the outlaws yelled. There was the scuffle of retreating feet. Ethan lay there, trying to catch his breath. He listened, feeling the ground shake with the sound of many approaching horses. Then silence, except for the slight jingle of metal and the restless neighing of a nearby horse.  
  
Swallowing, Ethan opened his eyes.  
  
A dozen knights heavily armored in mail and red tabards bearing a yellow raven crest sat upon their chargers, peering down at him. 


	6. Aaralyn: Village

Cold and shivering, Aaralyn dragged herself up onto the opposite bank of the stream. Slowly standing, she scanned the tops of the slope she'd just gone down, wondering if she should turn back for Ethan. But what could she do? She couldn't fight. She'd probably get in his way, more of a burden than a help. Should she stay here then and wait for him, or keep going somewhere, hoping he would catch up like he'd said he would. But where would she go? She didn't know where here was anymore. Those outlaws had been real, she was certain. But how? It was impossible...  
  
She stared at the stream and arrived at a decision. She had to find help. Wringing out as much of the water from her sodden clothes as she could, she set off.  
  
After about half and hour of walking, she realized she was completely lost. She turned in a slow circle, assessing her surroundings. It all looked the same. Late afternoon sunlight filtered down through the trees. Birds chittered all about her. The forest she stood in seemed calm and peaceful, unsullied by modern man's technologies. A gentle breeze blew, stirring the leaves and carrying with it the faint smell of smoke. Smoke. Aaralyn's heart skipped a beat. Smoke meant someone had to be nearby. Picking up her pace, she hurried in the direction she hoped would bring her toward the source of that smoke.  
  
A while later, she arrived at the edge of a large clearing. She was unprepared for the sight that met her eyes. She stared in shocked disbelief. An entire village had been razed. Smoke still rose from the blackened and burnt structures of houses that were still half standing or had been torn down. Corpses littered the ground, charred bodies of butchered men, women and children, their blood mingling with the mud and ash. A sickening stench of scorched flesh reached Aaralyn's nostrils. She felt bile rise and doubled over, retching violently.  
  
"Over there!"  
  
Too sick to react, she could only raise her head towards the sound of the voice. What she saw made her blood freeze. Half a dozen knights, the same black knights that had passed her and Ethan in the forest earlier, came galloping out of the trees on the far side of the clearing. In their black gauntlets, they clutched flaming torches and whirling maces. One knight threw his spear. It slammed into the ground just inches from Aaralyn's head. Startled into action, she staggered to her feet and started to run. Behind her, she could hear the thunder of the horses' hooves as they turned to gallop after her. Oh god, this couldn't be happening. Panic surged through her. Choking off a sob, she ran blindly through the forest.  
  
Suddenly, another knight emerged from the trees to her right, galloping straight toward her. Aaralyn didn't have time to react. As he passed, the knight reached down and scooped her up onto the saddle in front of him. She struggled like mad, flailing her arms and kicking out with her legs.  
  
"Desist! I wilt not harm thee," the knight said, one arm holding onto her tightly, the other on the reins directing his chestnut charger away from the other knights. Noting his blue and white surcoat, she stopped struggling, realizing he was the same knight that had warned them earlier about 'Sir Stephen's men'. Heart hammering, she clutched the pommel of the saddle for dear life as they galloped through the forest. The horse leapt over fallen logs and rocks, jarring her bones with each landing. She was terrified, having never been on a horse before. 


	7. Ethan: Sir Roland

"Who art thou?" The knight on the lead charger demanded imperiously.  
  
Ethan raised his head to get a better look. The man was heavily built, broad-shouldered, with thick black hair and a pointed beard. He fixed Ethan with an unwavering, cold, blue gaze. "Well?"  
  
"Uh, hi," Ethan managed to croak out. Geez, could this day get any worse?  
  
"Speak up, lad," the knight commanded. "Didst thou see six black riders pass through these woods?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Ethan mumbled, finding it hard to focus. His nose throbbed like hell. He didn't have to look to know it was broken and bleeding profusely. He pointed in the direction he last remembered seeing them go. "They went that way, I think."  
  
The knight signaled his men. Four of them broke off from the group and cantered down the path he pointed. The knight returned his attention to Ethan.  
  
"Where art thou bound, lad?"  
  
Ethan squinted his eyes. "Ah, well, you see, I'm kinda lost... I'm looking for a friend. She -"  
  
"No doubt she hast gone ahead to Somerset Castle," a fair-haired young knight behind stated.  
  
The bearded knight nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed. Everyone be there for the tourney in two days hence." He stared down at Ethan. "What be thy name, lad?"  
  
"Ethan. Ethan Sanderman... sir." he replied.  
  
"Well, Ethan of Sanderman, we can take thee to the castle. Someone there can tend to that broken nose of thine. Cedric, put this lad on a horse."  
  
"Aye, Sir Roland." The fair-haired knight promptly dismounted and led a lean grey gelding over to where Ethan still lay curled on the ground.  
  
"Hey, no, it's ok, really," Ethan shook his head when Cedric tried to help him up. "I need to find Aaralyn. She's still -"  
  
But despite his protests, they slung him over the gelding and picked up his bag and the items the outlaws had discarded. "What art these...?" The knight asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, they're mine," Ethan tried to snatch back his bag, but his horse snorted and side-stepped away. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, grabbing the saddle. He swallowed - the ground was a long way down.  
  
"We wilt present these to the duke." Sir Roland stated. He signaled to move off.  
  
"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed again as his horse began a brisk trot. "Hey, I really appreciate what you're doing, but you know, my friend's still out there somewhere. She's -"  
  
"Enough!" The knight boomed. "The duke wilt decide what must be done with thee." The finality of his tone suggested he would tolerate no further argument. 


	8. Aaralyn: Escape

After a terrifying long time, the chestnut horse slowed to a trot. Aaralyn let out a ragged breath, turning back to glance over the broad shoulders of the knight behind her. The black knights were nowhere to be seen. She had been concentrating so hard on trying not to fall off that she had no idea when they had lost their pursuers. She slumped in her precarious seat in the saddle, exhausted.  
  
In one agile move despite the burden of his armor, the knight dismounted. She stared at him, but couldn't tell what he looked like beneath the lowered visor of his helm. He took the reins and led his tired horse over to a gently babbling brook through the trees. While the horse drank gratefully, he helped Aaralyn down. "What be thy name lad?" he enquired.  
  
Aaralyn bristled at being mistaken for a guy. She gazed down at her jeans and blue T-shirt, realizing she was wearing quite boyish clothes for this time period. And her short hair didn't help the image she was a girl much either. "Aar.....ron. My name's Aaron." She said lamely. There were certain advantages to being a guy, she thought, especially in this male dominated period.  
  
"Aaron..." the knight repeated, testing the name out on his tongue. "And from whence dost thou hail, Aaron?"  
  
"Chicago," Aaralyn replied without thinking. Then she bit her lip. Stupid! She wanted to swallow her words.  
  
"I have not heard of this 'Chicago'," the knight mused.  
  
"Its somewhere far away," Aaralyn quickly cut in. "Like, really far away."  
  
"Aye, that would explain thine outlandish garb and strange tongue," he nodded. "Tell me, young Aaron of Chicago, what brings thee here? These art ill times to wander the woods alone."  
  
"I'm lost," she answered truthfully, gazing down at the brook. The sinking sun cast a wavering orange reflection over the water. It was going to get dark soon. The wind picked up then, rustling the leaves around them. She raised her eyes to the sky – forbidding grey clouds gathered overhead. It looked like it was going to rain as well. "Thanks for helping me back there," she told the knight.  
  
He inclined his head. "I could not let them cut thee down as they did to those villagers." There was a note of anger in his tone. He reached up with both hands and removed his helm to reveal a handsome chiseled face beneath wavy auburn hair. Aaralyn stared, not expecting him to look so young. He seemed to be only a few years older than her and Ethan. The knight smiled down at her and handed her the helm. "I have need of a new squire," he remarked. "Mayhaps thou wouldst like to fill that post?"  
  
Aaralyn blinked. "Um, what happened to your old squire?"  
  
"He died. Killed in the ambush that also took the rest of my men's lives." Regret and anger crossed his face as his blue eyes narrowed in recollection. Then he straightened. "But come, enough of such talk. We must find shelter before this storm breaks."  
  
And, taking the horse's reins, he proceeded ahead through the forest. Aaralyn stared after him, not knowing what to do. He paused when he noticed she wasn't following. "Come lad, thou dost not want to be caught out here in the open when darkness falls."  
  
Aaralyn frowned. Did she trust this stranger? He didn't seem to mean her any harm...yet. Until she knew more about where she was and what exactly she had gotten herself into, she decided she would stick close to this man. After all, he had saved her life. Shrugging, she hurried after him. 


End file.
